An enterprise may receive and process thousands of physical documents from a number of different entities, including vendors, shippers, sellers, and lenders. The documents may include information regarding the purchase, transport, and delivery of goods and services. Each document may include relevant information such as invoice and purchase order numbers, description of goods and services, transportation and customs routing information, and company identification. Each entity may use a unique set of documents to convey the information. Enterprises spend significant resources processing and identifying key information from documents.